


Moments

by bad_pheasants



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien/Human Relationships, Depression, F/F, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Marriage, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_pheasants/pseuds/bad_pheasants
Summary: Kara/Alex fills for a list of kiss prompts from Tumblr.Each chapter will be a one-shot scenario that might have more than one prompt filled throughout it. There will be time jumps and no-context, and also no plot. Probably just mushy feels. Also, rating reflects the highest-rated chapter; not all chapters contain The Sexytimes, but the ones that are M and up are marked with the rating in the title.Warning for brief misogynistic language, depression.





	1. Scenario: Injured After a Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts from this list: https://real-life-senshi.tumblr.com/post/186000663842/taking-suggestions-im-trying-to-do-something-new
> 
> I expect this to go on until I get through the list, smol ficlets have been nice. :P

**Not Listed: The Forehead Touch**

When Kara is safely inside the truck—and only when she’s safely inside the truck—does Alex breathe out, closing her eyes and sinking into herself, letting herself lean over Kara, leaning their foreheads together. 

Kara, barely conscious, sinks into Alex’s love and relief. She wants to comfort her, to say something like _”I’m here”_ , but she can only accept, right now. She’s so drained and tired. 

And Alex has her.

**Kiss Prompt: Hair**

By the time they’re pulling up to the DEO, Alex has recovered some. Kara will be longer in recovering. 

The truck is still jolting from the transition from dirt road to base when Alex leans over, pressing a kiss to Kara’s hair, smoothing it down with her hand, whispering _”We’re here.”_

What she doesn’t say: _I’m scared._

**Eyelids**

To most people, Alex is... stoic. 

(Actual terms used: Undemonstrative, robotic, “cold bitch”.) 

Alex... mostly thrives on those kinds of complaints. She buys into them a little (okay, a lottle) herself, to a degree. And it’s true that a certain insane level of professionalism is required for her job. 

Kara is aware that Alex is not solely as advertised. 

Alex is calm, in the aftermath, once she’s sure Kara’s in her care; it’s a bizarre thing, knowing that Alex was losing her mind _before_ she saw how badly Kara was injured, and now that she sees it—she’s calm and focused. 

The thing is—Alex might doubt herself, but she’s never been anything but completely confident in her skills and their value. 

And Alex is never scared to exist as she is, or feel how she feels, when it’s just her and Kara. 

There’s not much else for Kara to do; she’s barely conscious, when she’s not all the way under. She’s too tired and hurt and hollowed-out to move, most of the time. 

And sometimes, she’s further in-between, floating somewhere timeless and alone—and she’s scared. She’s struggling against the motionlessness of it all, struggling to move when there is no movement, no time, no forward or back. 

But she must move somewhere, because she feels something fall across her, warm and healing, like sunlight. And Kara’s eyes aren’t working right, but she can still see—an outline, above her and around her. 

_”Hey. Hey, I’m here. You’re safe.”_

The warmth and light of Alex’s presence falls to points on her eyelids, and Kara feels the memory melt away, the way sunlight eases everything. 

Which is funny, because when she’s conscious, Kara can tell she’s on a sun bed. And she can still feel the difference.

**Palm of the Hand**

Alex blushes, face going soft and slack and a little surprised, because that’s how Alex always is, when she’s being dumb.

But Kara caught her, earlier, before she was fully awake. Sitting in one of the chairs nearby and staring at her hands, and—it was bad. It’s always bad, when she ends up here, but this is worse than usual. 

Kara hadn’t had the strength to say anything, at the time. But when her eyes blinked open again—not much later, she thinks, because Alex was still there, still sitting in that same chair—and Alex was on her feet in an instant, and it’s been long enough that the cracks are starting to show in Alex’s armor. 

So Kara tugs at the hand nearest to her head and butts her cheek into Alex’s palm, half-going by feel, half-watching the soft, anxious look in Alex’s eyes, and wanting to smooth it away, like Alex has for her. 

It seems like the most natural, logical thing to turn her head and press a kiss to Alex’s palm, warm and rough, and she wishes that so much of Alex wasn’t a wound, but right now, it means that she can at least do this. 

She means it as a lot of things: A reminder, gratitude. That this _isn’t_ a wound, and Alex has every reason to have faith in herself. And if she could, Kara would will even a fraction of the sunlight she’s absorbed to warm Alex.


	2. Scenario: Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be “date night with cocky Alex” and then suddenly it was “MARRIED”. (“Te-zhremin” meaning “wife” or “spouse”, and I’m pretty sure “Walk with me” came from ”An Imprint, Imperfect”, by outlier.)

**Back of the hand**

Kara is going to combust. 

Is it spontaneous combustion if the cause is absolutely, undoubtedly, one hundred percent knowing and intentional? Can it really, technically be called “spontaneous” if Alex’s sly knowing look out from under her hair makes it clear that _this_ —the slacks, the rolled-up sleeves, the _vest_ —was nothing short of premeditated? 

Kara is aware she hasn’t said anything yet, but she’s too busy taking Alex in: the watch facing out from her wrist, the movement of the muscles in her forearms. The way Alex’s eyes light on her, watch, in the moments after Alex’s lips leave the back of Kara’s hand, so coyly confident it hurts, no hint of that fine tension that speaks of any long-hidden fear of rejection, repulsion. But there’s a glimmer of hunger there, too. Vulnerability. 

And—fuck, Kara has heard _nothing_ about this, none of Alex’s insecurities, so either she had help with the wardrobe—

—Or Alex’s confidence has grown by leaps and bounds. 

Alex straightens, lips curving, having gotten the answer to whatever question she was asking solely from Kara’s body language. “ _Te-zhremin._ ” She says, her inflection Kryptonian and something else, something not human—something just them. It makes Kara flush from head to toe. Alex’s fingers thread through hers. “Walk with me?” 

Kara finally finds her voice. “Always.”


	3. Scenario: Sexytimes (M)

**Thigh, Shin**

_”Kara.”_

Alex’s voice falls on Kara’s ears like sunlight on her skin, her tone strained with desperation and shock, even if Alex really shouldn’t be. Shocked, that is. 

Kara lets her hand slide up the back of Alex’s calf, feeling the muscles shiver under her touch, shiver with whatever’s rolling through Alex’s body. She lets her cheek linger against Alex’s shin. 

Sometimes, she has to kick-start Alex, for both of them. Make it clear exactly where things stand with them. 

Finally, she raises her head and cranes her neck back and looks up at Alex, all the way up her body, and Alex’s mouth is half-parted, eyes dark and hungry and stunned at the same time. 

“Sit down.” Kara says, dipping her head to place a kiss on the inside of Alex’s knee. The inside of Alex’s thigh. Another shiver runs through Alex’s body. 

Alex sits. 

It’s easy to slide her hands up Alex’s thighs, the material of the slacks vaguely slick under her touch. To lean down and kiss Alex’s thigh again, reveling in the tremor. 

“I love you.” It’s not like it’s a secret, but watching what the reminder does to Alex while Kara’s mouth and hands move higher is... 

Alex’s head hits the back of the sofa, and Kara closes her eyes and goes to work.


	4. Scenario: The Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That scene from the bar in early S3 where Alex kisses Kara’s arm/shoulder and it kinda looks like Melissa catches her breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depression TW: If you have depression like mine, this might be triggering for you.

**Arm**

Kara used to be the one dragging them all out. And now, this—the bar, the crowd, the noise—all feels unfamiliar. Sharp edges and confusing noise, where before it’d been a sensible, familiar ache. Navigable. 

This... is like she’s crashed to Earth all over again.

She spies her friends long before they see her, and briefly, she feels the urge to turn around and go home, go back the way she came. To not let them see her like this, the raw sad girl she worked to hard to smooth away. She’s not twelve anymore, but she feels like she did then—so isn’t that worse? Part of her says. It’s so familiar, the overwhelm—except this isn’t new input, new powers, “adjustment”. This is regression. 

Kara should’ve stayed home. 

Except her legs have tricked her, and her friends have seen her, and even their welcoming voices fall jagged on her ears. But she can’t go back. 

She stations herself close to Alex, like before, and Alex’s arm slides around her waist briefly—except this time, Maggie is on Alex’s other side, taking up her attention, and Kara is happy for her, but she’s alone at the table in a way she never would’ve been before... before. 

Another before, another after. It feels like her world has shrunk, and it doesn’t feel like it was for the best. But it hurts to try to move beyond the limits she’d taken on, to try to take up the space she’d held before. Had she really been able to do that? 

Her friends chatter around her, and it occurs to her that they’re here for—because of?—her. It seems so... unreal. She feels like a stranger. Their voices feel unfamiliar and familiar at the same time. 

She didn’t just lose one person; she lost all of them. But they’re all still here, no clean separation, no clear line. Kara doesn’t want to start over again, learn how to feel, to hear, to see, to touch. 

That’s what hurts the worst. This _should_ be familiar, _should_ make sense. But it isn’t, and it doesn’t. Kara doesn’t know how to feel, and she’s lost, rudderless—flying without knowing how steer herself. None of the familiar landmarks mean anything anymore. 

But she manages a smile, pushing her glasses up to deflect from the stinging in her eyes. 

And then, when someone’s passing her a shot of something clear and strong-smelling, she feels the press of something warm, almost hot, and soft against her upper arm, catches a familiar scent stirring in the air, and feels—familiar and unfamiliar at once, sharp and burning and jagged, making her catch her breath, just shy of a gasp, too strong and not enough what she knew. But it burns into all the empty places, and leaves a faint trace of warmth, where even a few seconds ago, everything was cold and dark. 

_Alex._


	5. Scenario: Sexytimes (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can either be read as “Kara, an alien, is somewhat mystified by human sexual behavior, but also likes giving her human what she needs”, or “Kara, demi-/grey-ace alien, having a conversation with her human about preferences”. Or both. Both is good.

**Ear**

“It doesn’t really do much for me,” Kara admits with a half-shrug. She’d be more self-conscious about it, but—it’s Alex. “Well—I don’t know. For me, at least.” She finds herself repeating. “I like kissing better. Fingers or anything else is... distracting.” She settles on. Alex nods, face flushed and serious, completely focused on her. 

“We can stop,” Alex’s mouth is swollen and her eyes are dark and magnetic. She looks dazed, like maybe she’s intoxicated, or mildly concussed, and Kara can hear Alex struggling to master her body. But her gaze is firm, if hazy. 

Kara feels something fond, and something sly, at the same time. A heavy, grounded feeling, in the resoluteness of Alex’s gaze, that fierce protectiveness shielding her, always, even when it’s Alex who’s falling apart. It’s not so simple as “uninterested”. This is exactly where Kara’s supposed to be. 

“I like giving you what you need.” Kara confesses, reaching up to push a strand of Alex’s hair back behind her ear, and lets her thumb skim over Alex’s lips lightly, reveling in the way Alex’s mouth softens for her. Alex’s eyes flash, resolution giving way to the need that Kara invoked. 

It’s... not a side Kara typically sees of her, not so... uninhibited. It’s odd, but it’s _vulnerable_ , and Kara wants Alex to be able to be vulnerable all the time. Wants to wrap around her and shield her from everything so that Alex can let herself be taken care of... Always. 

And Kara knows she can’t protect Alex from _everything_. But she can do this. Her human, with her (quaint; but don’t tell Alex she said that) sometimes-mystifying, always (initially) alien wants and needs. This was as unfamiliar as ice cream, or graduation day, or, at first, dating. Now, it’s more familiar, and she wouldn’t trade this thing she’s learned about Alex for anything. 

“I like _you_ ,” Kara continues, angling her thumb so that the tip slips between Alex’s lips ever-so-slightly. 

She thinks of Alex, determined, focused, at the center of the DEO’s ops center; thinks of Alex, seventeen, denim jacket and scraped knuckles, between Kara and a bunch of their classmates at a bonfire. 

Alex now, naked, straddling her lap, flushed, eyes closed, needing—this is Alex, too. 

Alex seems to relax further at her words, and her mouth opens just enough to take the tip of Kara’s thumb between her teeth, hot and wet and there’s the flick of her tongue against Kara’s fingertip. Alex’s eyes are closed, and it almost seems like an instinctive response, _take bite suck_ , and Kara marvels at how the scrape of her tongue, the angle of her jaw, is almost a supplication. 

Kara tugs her finger gently from between Alex’s teeth, and Alex’s eyes flutter open, dark, wanting to follow, lightly distressed, maybe. Kara captures Alex’s lips, relishing the way Alex relaxes into her, momentary distress relenting as the tension inside her builds. Kara smoothes one hand gently up and down Alex’s bare back, soothing. Alex arches into her slightly, arms tightening around her. Kara hums into Alex’s mouth, pleased, communicative, for the way she knows it will have Alex clinging to her even tighter. 

For her part, Kara loves what Alex says with her mouth even when she isn’t talking: The steady, open kisses that are full of heat and tell her that Alex is in control of herself, mostly, and hungry for her. The messy, breathier kisses that say Alex’s mind is somewhere further down her body, maybe on what Kara is or isn’t doing. 

Granted, if Kara _isn’t_ doing something Alex wants her to do, Alex tends to ask with teeth. Like right now. 

Regretfully, Kara pulls away from Alex’s mouth, cradling her head carefully with one hand while she trails kisses along Alex’s jaw to her ear. 

Alex’s body tenses immediately when Kara tugs on her earlobe, her breath stuttering. Odd, maybe, but human erogenous zones are certainly an experience, Kara has decided, and she’s reminded when she runs her tongue up along the shell of Alex’s ear and is rewarded by Alex’s fingers digging into her back and shoulder hard enough to bruise a human, a straining tension radiating up from Alex’s neck, and the feeling of Alex’s chest heaving as Alex gasps, her breath shuddering. Kara decides it’s time to give Alex what she needs, and slips her hand carefully between their bodies. 

“I like this,” She murmurs in Alex’s ear, feeling the heat and the wet at her fingertips and knowing what it means, that Alex is this open for her; feeling Alex fluttering and fragile and needy. 

Alex whimpers into her neck. 

Kara hums low in her chest. “It’s okay,” She says, barely a voice at all, and this is her favorite part of it, is being able to reassure Alex, with her hands or her voice, that whatever part of herself Alex is opening up for her— “You’re safe. You’re safe. I gotcha.” She moves her fingers, soft and relentless, and Alex gasps, pressing herself open against her. Goes limp, mostly, because Kara’s already stronger than steel, and because Kara’s there, reminding her that it’s alright. 

And she loves the sounds Alex makes when she first pushes inside her, the way her hand tends to claw a little at whatever part of Kara she’s touching. The soft sounds pitched high in the back of her throat, the ones that “Agent Danvers” would never make, not ever, you must have been talking about someone else. Or the lower groans when her body starts to catch up with the input it’s receiving, and either way, it’s kind of a silly expression on her face—

But it’s ache, and it’s vulnerability, and it’s _Alex_ , and Kara wants all of her vulnerability. Wants all the ways into her soul. She’s greedy like that. 

Kara works her fingers gently inside Alex, that unbelievable softness, that slickness. She’s come to understand what it means—it means Alex welcoming her in, Alex exposing a fragility in herself that she doesn’t share with anyone else, or hasn’t and then stayed after. Alex letting Kara touch somewhere that’s tied right to her soul. It makes Kara’s vision go sun-tinged. Alex gasps and rocks on Kara’s fingers. 

And it’s not so much when she comes, either—it’s the moments before, when she says Kara’s name, over and over, like that puts her over the edge, when she’s desperate and taut as a wire. Or when she’s lost in the midst of it, working her way up, or just lost being fucked, and she forgets to be closed off. 

And then, Kara gets to hold Alex, the strongest person she knows, while she’s boneless and soft, while she’s lost wherever it is she goes inside herself when she’s with Kara, and Kara always wants to go with her. And Alex, nuzzling wordlessly into her shoulder, lets Kara scoop her up and carry her over to the bed, or lets Kara wrap them both up in a blanket and just hold her, in her lap, until Alex is ready for more—or until she’s ready to sleep, or go back out into the world, and put away the softest parts of herself, leaving Kara with the lingering taste and scent of them, and the knowledge that Kara is allowed in, part of her is tucked away inside Alex when Alex closes up this part of herself, and somehow, it makes _Kara_ feel all the safer for it.


End file.
